Untitled (4th Age Fic)
by NimuehEirwen
Summary: Gondor has been left ravished by a plague, and when the King, Queen and their son all die, the city is looks to his cousin as the new Queen. However, before she can be crowned death strikes once more in the house of Telcontar and her daughter, Tinweth, must flee the Guarded City in fear of sharing the same fate. Join Tinweth as she tries to find the person behind her family's death
1. Chapter 1 - In Sickness and in Health

Note to readers: I've put these first two chapters up as a teaser for the story, with the hopes of getting feedback while also providing myself with some intensive to write. Feel free to correct any errors in my lore as I haven't yet finished reading the LOTR trilogy (having read the Simarilion and the Hobbit), and also anything else you find wrong.

* * *

I regret to tell that my story begins with sorrow. The great Kingdom of Gondor had been revenged by a sickness that none could find a cure for. Many people who caught the disease, although the symptoms were initially that of just a common cough, found that within a week they could no longer rise from bed and within two many were dead. The strong and fit lasted longer, and some even managed to recover but were left permanently weakened. The sickness was suspected of being caused by a cult of evil Sorcerers that had been discovered during the reign of King Eldarion, and they appeared to have been intent on bringing our downfall ever since.

You would think that our bad luck would end there, but that is unfortunately not the case. Among the list of dead is counted King Canyaner, son of Eldarion, his wife Russariel, and their only child Silmion. Canyaner was the only child of the former king and with their deaths the line of Eldarion was extinguished. However, the Royal House of Telcontar still carried more heirs to the throne. Eldarion had three sisters, and although all three of them were dead the succession passed to the line of the eldest, Saeleth. She had no sons to take the throne, but one daughter who still lived; her name was Lhinneth, my mother.

She, my two younger sisters and I were stood before the three funeral pyres of our former rulers. My sisters and I looked quite different. Glíneth, so called for her love of sweet things, appeared almost identical to our mother with long dark brown hair and soft features, but held our dear father's light blue eyes. Anneth, the middle child, shared our father's eyes and chestnut hair, but with sharper features that told of our mixed blood. I was apparently the image of our grandmother, having inherited her elven silver hair and bright blue eyes, my face the mid-point between my two sisters.

Our other close kin attended as well, my mother's cousins Tatharwen and Tinnuon, children of her mother's sister Merilwen. Tatharwen seemed as delicate as a lily and whenever I saw her I almost expected the wind to blow her away. Her dark brown hair and eyes always made her skin seem like milk, even at the height of summer. Tinnuon was dark in comparison to his sister and, although younger by far, he was strong and sturdy with black hair and thick dark eyebrows that framed the grey eyes of our house.

My mother was to light the pyres, being next in line, leaving the three of us alone. Normally, the King would be laid in Rath Dínen, but as this was a time of sickness all bodies were burnt in order to prevent it spreading. Glíneth until this point had been as composed as the rest of us, but as soon as the flames caught she could no longer control her grief. I pulled my eight year old sister towards me, wrapping my arms around her as she wept silently. It was just then that I realised how much was about to change. Until this point, we had led a relatively quiet life within the palace, our only responsibilities those of important occasions. But from that moment on we were the royal line, the ruling house, heirs to the throne, our mother not only in charge of us but of the kingdom, and I was next in line for the throne…

"Tinweth" I heard my mother's soft voice, breaking my revive. She took my hand and led us into the King's House and what would be our new quarters.

We all went straight to our respective chambers, where we were each greeted by seamstresses. From our mourning clothes, we were to change into what would become our coronation gowns. Well, they were not strictly that for my sisters and I, but they were the dresses that we must wear for the day. The coronation was to take place the next day at noon, which to me seemed far too soon. That day, however, there was to be a mock version of the ceremony so that we would know what was to come as only my mother had been to a coronation before.

I stood upon a small wooden stool in my chamber while the dressmakers fussed around making last minute adjustments to the dress. It was a beautiful blood red dress, with long flowing sleeves and a belt of silver fabric. The bodice had been embroidered in a fine silver thread with a swirling design of stars that came down to one side and disappeared underneath the belt. Once they had finished their work, I stepped down from the stool only to then have to sit on it for the servants to work on my hair. They tugged roughly at my long hair, placing it up at my neck in tight curls. A heavy necklace of rubies and silver was then placed around my neck and a small silver circlet was positioned precariously on my head, forcing me to keep my head tilted slightly upwards.

"My, you look beautiful!" exclaimed my mother as she walked into the chambers. She wore a deep blue dress with flowing sleeves. The bodice was embroidered in the same thread as mine but it was of the White Tree in bloom, our emblem. Her hair was done in a similar fashion to mine, although as always there was less of it.

She took the circlet off my head and passed it back to the servant. "Come, it is time." She said, taking my hand once again. Her eyes were kind, and I think she knew just how daunting this was for me. After all, I would no longer be able to go about life as I pleased and to do almost anything without a care or simply walk around the lower levels among the people; I would be almost confined to the Citadel. Not only that, but as heir to the throne I would hold the position of Captain-general of the Guards of the Citadel, a position I could never hope to truly fulfil.

My sisters joined us as we walked in procession to the throne room, although the true coronation would take place in the Court of the Fountain. There, my mother stood with her back to us as she had been instructed, while my sisters and I were made to stand upon the steps facing towards her with me at their head. Our Steward, Bór, stood in front of my mother with his son Eithor bearing the cushion that would hold the crown. Opposite us on the stairs stood the ruling family of Rohan; King Cenric and his sons Cyneric and Elfwine. Cyneric, Elfwine and Eithor were all handsome young men. Cyneric and Elfwine, like most of the Rohirrim, were tall with blonde hair. Cyneric also bore the normal blue eyes like his father, while Elfwine's eyes were leaf green. Eithor was the image of his father, with mousey hair and hazel eyes, and was next in line to be our Steward and Prince of Ithilien.

There was complete silence as Bór laid the terms of Kingship before my mother for her to accept. As this long dialogue went on, I took a moment to look around the room that would soon become a very familiar sight. It had white walls and white floors of white marble, with black and white stairs and a white throne in a room full of light. Black columns stood around with statues of former kings in between. Banners bearing the heraldry of our house, the White Tree in bloom and seven stars upon a black background, hung from the walls framing the throne and the black Steward's Chair was still placed at the foot.

The room was supposed to be empty of people save us, but there was a man stood lurking in one of the archways near the back of the room. Shoulder length auburn hair and a thick beard framed a weather beaten face set with blue eyes. It was his silver-grey cloak fastened by a star shaped brooch that caught my eye and I was reminded of something, although I couldn't quite remember what.

"Now come the days of the Queen," came the ringing voice of the Steward, bringing me back to what was before me, "may they be blessed!" He placed the imaginary crown upon my mother's head, who was at this point kneeling before him. She stood and turned, and what happened next I was not expecting.

" _Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruven, ar Hildinya, tenn' Ambar-metta._ [CD1] " Clear as a fresh breeze and as rich as velvet came my mother's voice, singing in the high elven tongue. Only two lines she sang, but I stood enchanted by the sorrow in the words as well as the joy.

My mother began walking down the steps with Bór behind her followed by Cenric. After the ruling parties, I followed with Eithor and Cyneric behind me, each of us the next in line to our respective positions. Then came Anneth and Elfwine, both of whom were next in line again although it was unlikely either would rule, and lastly little Glíneth. We walked only far enough that Glíneth came a little away from the throne before Bór called us to a halt.

"All shall hopefully go as smoothly tomorrow, with a little luck." My mother said smiling, although it did not quite reach her eyes. "Now, I think we shall take a small meal before we fast. _No vaer I thin._ [CD2] "

"My Queen," The men answered in varying languages as they bowed and we walked away.

Before we could leave the throne room my mother suddenly stopped and stood staring towards the back of the room. "Tinweth, take your sisters straight to my chambers to change out of your gowns and wait there for me."

" _Naneth_ [CD3] , is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Do as I say." Was her only reply. I watched as she walked towards the man I had noticed earlier before I took Glíneth's hand and walked away.

"Why must we fast, _thelig_ [CD4] ?" Glíneth asked as she skipped along beside me, completely unaware of anything that just took place.

"Because it is tradition." I replied, only half listening. My mind kept wandering back to my mother and that man, wondering what they were talking about.

"But what about breakfast and my evening snack? I really can't go without my honey cake." She said, pouting up at me like she used to when she was younger.

"I'll see what I can do, _pinig_ [CD5] ." I replied, a smile forming as I ruffled her hair. I turned around to look for my other sister and found that she had stopped further down the hall and was speaking with one of the young nobles.

"The coronation is tomorrow." She was saying.

"Anneth, come here now." I called, and I was only graced with a glare.

"You shall be heir to the throne from them on, yes?" asked the boy.

"After my sister, yes." She replied inching towards him.

"Anneth! _Naneth_ ordered us to her chambers and you will do as you are told." I shouted. She scowled at me once more but did return to my side. I took her arm to prevent her from wandering off again and continued on to the King's House.

Once we were in our mother's chambers, I waited until we had changed into more comfortable clothes and the servants had left before I turned on Anneth. "Anneth, you must stop acting like a spoilt child. As of tomorrow you will be in line for the throne just as you said, and from this moment on you must act like it. That means no more unescorted meetings with young nobles and no more public disobedience. You must conduct yourself in a regal manner for the whole of the Reunited Kingdom shall be watching us, all of us."

"No, they shall be watching you and _naneth_. Who I speak to will have no consequence." She replied.

"Oh, but it will, for if you choose to fraternise with less distinguished people or anyone with questionable honour it will reflect upon _naneth,_ and she will not need us creating gossip among the people. We must all make sacrifices in order to keep the peace, and we must all grow up quickly and learn the role of Royals. Others will be looking for us to make mistakes and will be waiting for errors in order to discredit us.

"We must stand together and prove them wrong, the three of us against the world just like it used to be." I said, holding my hands out to the two of them.

Glíneth took my hand in an instant and then stood smiling at Anneth. "Anneth?" she asked.

" _Naneth_ is going to need us to be strong." I said and still she did not take my hand. I sighed, "Please, I need your help." She grimaced, but took my hand none the less.

"Where's _nana_ [CD6] ?" Glíneth asked, her big eyes looking up at me.

"A question I wish I knew the answer to." I said, thinking back to that man. "Did you see the man standing in one of the archways in the throne room?"

"The one with the grey cloak?" Anneth asked.

"Yes; have you seen him before?"

"He looked familiar. If you'll let me leave, I can go and question some of the servants about him."

"No, we were told to stay here and so we shall. Tomorrow we shall find out, I think, but for now we must focus on the ceremony and keeping _Naneth_ happy." I replied, going through again in my head how things would proceed. "What is keeping her?" I was very conscious of the growing darkness as I had places I needed to be.

I opened the door expecting to see two Guards of the Citadel outside, but instead found two men I had never seen before. Both had turned towards me as I opened the door and I found them to be complete opposites. The one on the left had mousey hair and beard with olive eyes, appearing almost like one of the Rohirim in green with a long bow and quiver on his back and an Eket at his side. The other was the contrast with dark hair, beard and eyes. He wore black and red and there was a long sword at his side. The only similarity between the two was their grey cloaks fastened with a star shaped brooch.

"Where are the guards?" I asked, pushing Glíneth back inside the room as she had been hanging on my arm.

"They have been dismissed in order to prepare for tomorrow." Replied the one dressed in green, the hint of a lie in his eyes.

"Where's _Nana_?" Glíneth asked, coming to the door once again.

I turned and pushed her back, making sure to still block the door with my body. "Anneth, take her." I said, making sure they were far enough away from the door before I turned back to the men. "Why have I never seen you before? I demand to know who you are!"

"Tinweth," I heard my mother call as she walked down the hall towards me. "I told you wait inside for me."

"I was worried." I replied, watching her nod to the men as she ushered me inside and shut the door.

She sighed and placed a hand on my cheek. "You need not worry about me." she replied softly, motioning my sisters to join us. "None of you need worry about me." We stood there and hugged until there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Enter!" mother called. In walked a servant with a silver tray bearing food and drink. She placed it on a small table, curtsied and left. "We will eat together, then you will bathe and have an early night."

"May I be excused _Naneth_? I feel tired and would like a long rest before tomorrow." I asked, praying silently for my stomach not to rumble and give me away. "I am not hungry anyway."

"You may, but I insist that you take something to eat before you sleep." she said, cutting some cheese and bread for me to take. " _Ollo vae, Iellig_ [CD7] "

" _Losto vae, naneth_." [CD8] I replied, leaving the room.

I noted as I walked that rather than standing outside my mother's chamber, a pair of men had been stationed at either end of the long corridor that housed all of our chambers, each man wearing the same silver-grey cloak. Once inside my own chambers again, I quickly ate my small meal as I tied my hair away from my face and covered my head with a scarf. I quickly found the old brown cloak I had hidden at the bottom of a chest. It was dirty and a little ragged, but that suited my cause. When I was satisfied that I would have as much of my appearance disguised as possible, I retrieved a basket full of food I had hidden and quietly walked out of the room.

Now came the challenge, trying to get past the guards. I tried to look as innocent as possible as I turned left and walked towards the men. I was a servant, returning home with leftover food for my family, a gift from the soon-to-be princess. I had every right to be there, at least I hoped that's what they'd believe. It appeared however that I was not yet due good luck as the men I approached had been the ones stood outside my mother's chambers earlier.

I tried walking straight past them, hoping I wouldn't be stopped, but one of them grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What business do you have here?" asked the one with dark hair who held my arm.

"I-I-I was just r-returning home to my family. I-I was given some leftover food to take to them." I replied, trying my best to keep my eyes down and to seem unassuming. "Pl-please, let me go."

"Release her, Tirion." he said, causing the other one to instantly drop my arm."Why don't you try telling us the truth, _herin vell_ [CD9] ?" the other one said, placing his hand under my chin and raising my head. They both bowed, but made sure that I didn't try to run before they received an answer.

"I needed some air, so thought to take a walk." I replied, telling a half truth.

"And the basket?" he asked.

"Does contain food. Now, if you'll excuse me." I tried walking off again, but the dark haired one once again grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you are doing? Unhand me at once." I demanded, my voice low but my tone full of authority. I held his gaze as he stared at me, clearly not expecting such a reaction.

"Forgive me, _herin vell_ , but we cannot let you wonder alone, especially at this hour." explained the blonde.

"Fine, follow me if you would." I said, spinning around and walking away.

* * *

[CD1]Quenya, "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."

[CD2]Gondorian Sindarin, "Good Evening."

[CD3]Gondorian Sindarin, "Mother"

[CD4]Sindarin, "Sis"

[CD5]Sindarin, "Little one"

[CD6]Gondorian Sindarin, "Mum/Mummy"

[CD7]Gondorian Sindarin, "Sweet dream, my daughter."

[CD8]Gondorian Sindarin, "Goodnight, mother."

[CD9]Gondorian Sindarin, "Belvoed Lady"


	2. Chapter 2 - Until Death do Us Part

A few moments after I had walked away, I heard two sets of footsteps begin following my own. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to get rid of them. My task was one of extreme importance, especially with the coronation tomorrow, so I could not simply abandon it. I would have to see what opportunity presented itself, if I would finally be blessed with some luck.

I walked out of the building and into the night air. It was not particularly cold, especially for autumn, but I did shiver slightly as a cool breeze whipped my hair around. I pulled my cloak around me, partly from the breeze and partly in order to cover my dress. I began walking around the courtyard, hoping that I might find inspiration for my escape. An especially strong breeze whipped my hair around and I turned into it to keep it out of my face. In doing so, I turned towards the outer wall where it was covered by hedges. The wind was strong enough to move them aside partially, revealing what appeared to be a small gap. Realising that if I walked closer the men's view of me would be blocked the corner of a building, I knew I had found my escape.

I casually walked in the direction needed in order to place them at just the right point, hoping they hadn't seen what I had. When I was no less than four feet away I sprinted straight for the gap without a backward glance. I heard shouting behind me, and the second I passed through I began rushing down a rough path that appeared to lead to behind the Houses of Healing. I tucked myself in deep shadow among some supplies that had been left near a back door while I tried to catch my breath and listened for sounds of pursuit. I could hear shouting in the distance, but no one seemed to be on the path.

Once I was sure that they had not discovered my escape route I placed my hood on my head to further disguise myself and then set off, making sure to keep to the shadows. I knew exactly where I was going, having taken the same route many times before in the past year. I would need to go through the winding streets down to the third level to begin with, and from there I could work my way back up to the Citadel. I needed to work quickly though as it was already far later than I would have liked to have started, but at least I was now away.

* * *

I longed for my bed. Tomorrow was the coronation of our new Queen, and yet I was going to have to miss it as my father had given me the night watch. Not only that, he had positioned me behind one of the smaller stables that severed the Houses of Healing with instructions to watch the road. At this time of night not even the healers moved, so once again I had been given the most boring task he could find knowing full well that I wouldn't make a single objection. How could I? He was not only my father but also my commander, and therefore all of his orders had to be obeyed.

I was beginning to drift to sleep when I saw a cloaked figure emerge from behind the Houses and begin walking down the road. It seemed to be trying to keep to the shadow, but after so long spent in the night I had grown very used to the gloom and could make it out quite clearly. It appeared to be a young woman, perhaps one of the servants, but it was strange that she would be trying to hide in such a manner. On an impulse, I stepped from behind my cover and began following her. She seemed to have a purpose about her, moving rather quickly for one of only average height and build, and she knew the way clearly very well.

We passed straight through the sixth, fifth and fourth levels, leaving behind the homes of the richer inhabitants of Minas Tirith as well as some of the more expensive shops. I was becoming more and more curious as we passed through each, wondering why a royal servant would need to go any lower than the fourth level. Soon, we were in the wide open space on the third level that housed the main market. It was surrounded by grass in which the children would play, creating a bustling atmosphere. Surely she was not going into one of these houses?

I watched as she walked down a little from the main area and stopped in front of a house I recognised. It belonged to a widow of a dead comrade who had passed early last year from the sickness, leaving her to struggle to raise four children on a street musician's wage. My father had been helping her with money and food, but recently she has been turning him away saying that someone had been delivering food to many of those who had lost loved ones to the sickness. Perhaps this girl was the kind person.

* * *

"Radhriel" I called, knocking on the door. It opened a fraction, spilling the orange glow of firelight and candles into the street. Noticing me, the woman stepped aside to let me enter.

Radhriel was a thin woman dressed simply in a grey surcoat and an undyed long sleeved dress. Her brown hair was tied in a bun, but wispy pieces of grey were coming out, while her hazel eyes peered out into the street. Her age I could not guess as I was aware of her Dúnedain heritage, but she had a pair of twin daughters a little older than me, a boy around the same age as Anneth and a younger daughter that was only 2 or 3. They were all sat by the fire, the oldest in two chairs while the other was left empty for their mother.

"I didn't think you were coming, Ellil." she said as I passed.

"I had a little trouble getting away with all of the coronation hustle." I replied, placing the basket on a small table by the fire and sitting on the floor with her youngest child.

"Yes, it will be a happy occasion amid the gloom. The new Queen seems fair and wise, and she has an heir already to take the throne when she is gone. She lost her own husband to the sickness, didn't she?" she was saying as she sat by the fire.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I believe he died last year." I said, keeping my face turned to the fire as images of my father passed through my head. Father sitting by the fire with me at his feet and Anneth on his lap, telling stories with my mother before bed... His face when Glíneth was born, overjoyed and overwhelmed to have yet another daughter... A few days before he died telling me that I was to look after my mother and sisters and that he loved me dearly, his little star...

"Ellil?" Radhriel said, bringing me back to the land of the living.

"Sorry, my mind was away. What were you saying?"

"I take it that you had to sneak away again?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied sheepishly.

"You cannot continue this with such secrecy. If something should happen to you..." she scorned.

"I know, I needed to talk to you about that." I said, feeling uncomfortable again. "After tomorrow I will no longer be able to bring food, in truth I will not be able to even visit."

"And why is that?" she asked encouragingly.

"As of tomorrow I will rarely be able to leave the Citadel, especially on such errands." I sighed, realising that all eyes were on me. "I am Tinweth, daughter of Lhinneth, of the Royal House of Telcontar."

They all stood in unison, each hastily bowing to me. "No, no, please, I'm no royal yet." I said as I rose with them.

"I knew you were noble, but I was not expecting this." the woman was clearly delighted, but I watched as her face dropped. "You should not be here, it isn't safe for you out here. You need to get back to the Citadel where you can be protected."

"Protected from what?" I asked, thinking back to the men and missing guards. "There is a plot?"

"Yes. There are those who would have your cousin Tinnuon on the throne, those who believe that a woman should not take the throne, especially an unmarried woman, and the timing with this sickness..." she explained.

"My mother is not unmarried, she is a widow!" I exclaimed.

"You must leave at once. Make straight for the Citadel and do not stop, do not speak to anyone." she said, quickly going into another room where I heard a lot of shuffling and scraping. She came back in looking slightly flustered holding a long wooden box. "Here, take this in case someone tries to stop you."

She opened the box to reveal an Eket encased in its leather scabbard with a belt. "This belonged to my husband, but I have no use for it now." she said, taking it out and fastening it under my cloak, making sure that it would be hidden. She walked me to the door, peered around outside and then motioned for me to go. "You must leave now while there is no one around."

"What about the food? There are people relying on the food I bring them!" I said, my head a jumble of information.

"I'll take it to them myself, you have other things to be worrying about. Now go!" she said, almost pushing me out of the door.

Once back in the street, I stood completely amazed for a moment. The weight of the sword was strange at my side, a reassuring yet uncomfortable feeling. Then I was off like a shot, trying not to run all of the way up the levels. I no longer cared to stick to the shadows, preferring speed over stealth. The sword bounced at my side and I kept thinking I could hear footsteps following me the entire time.

* * *

I had waited for the girl to emerge from the house from my place on the other side of the market. There was something odd about her and I somehow felt compelled to find out who it was. I felt more awake than I had since darkness had fallen, my senses alert for all movement and sound. After a time shorter than I expected, Radhriel poked her ahead around the door again, and a few moments later the girl was nearly shoved out herself. I watched as she stood there in apparent confusion before scurrying off again back up the levels at great speed. As she moved away from the house, I moved in the opposite direction towards it. I knocked quietly on the door in way I knew she would recognise as friendly and waited for her to answer.

The door opened and spilled orange candle light onto the street once more and a flustered looking Radhriel stood a moment before recognition passed across her face. "Haldir, what are you doing here?" She asked, but as I went to answer she seemed to realise something and quickly stopped me. "No time for answers. Go, quickly, you must follow her."

"Follow who? That girl?" I asked, not understanding.

"The royal heir!" She almost shouted. It took a moment for my mind to understand what I had just been told, but then I instantly spun and chased after her. She was faster than she looked, and although I was only a little behind I couldn't see her. It was lucky that I had seen where she had started as otherwise I would have needed to slow to track her. How could I have been so stupid? I had known she had come from the Citadel and had heard alarm calls but I had not pieced things together. When my father finds out I let the royal heir roam around Minas Tirith without a proper escort he'll skin me alive, and on the night when we were expecting someone to make an attempt on the queen's life...

* * *

I ran and ran, stopping only when I was behind the Houses of Healing once more. There, I crouched again behind the same stack of supplies to catch my breath and gather my thoughts. My mother was yet to be crowned and already there were people who opposed her? And why would people fear a woman leading them? What made Tinnuon a more suitable choice? How was I now going to sneak back into my chambers without alerting the men stationed around who would now be searching for me? At least I couldn't hear any signs of people searching for me further up the path, and I seemed to have managed to leave behind anyone who might have been following.

Having steadied my rapidly beating heart and caught my breath, I stood and took the path back to the Citadel. It seemed rougher than before, and I looked down to find tracks for about a dozen men. I wondered if they had found my escape route and were searching the city for me, and a pang of guilt went through me. Perhaps I should have just told them my intensions and allowed them to accompany me, that would have avoided anything that might come when I returned. With these thoughts, my feet slowed and I reluctantly continued on.

Once I reached the wall, I paused for a moment to listen. The courtyard appeared silent, almost eerily so, with only the sound of the wind whistling between the buildings to be heard. I peered around the corner and found it just as empty as I had assumed, there was not a single person in sight. I took this as a sign that they had indeed gone into the city to look for me, and with a sigh I walked through the gap in the wall and made my way to the King's House.

The first thing that caught my attention was the lack of guards inside. Frowning, I pulled off my cloak and folded it over my arm thinking that I would appear less out of place in my dress. As I was doing this, I saw that all of the doors stood open. I quickly looked into Glíneth's room, which was the closest. The bed covers were disturbed and one of her slippers was discarded carelessly in the middle of the room, but there was no sign of my sister. I rushed out of the room and quickly checked Anneth's quarters. Again the bed was in disarray, and one of the pillows was across the room as if it had been thrown. I checked my own room as well, but unlike the others it appeared as though someone had gone through my things and turned out every draw. What they had been looking for, I cannot say, but they clearly didn't find it.

Lastly, there was my mother's room. I approached slowly, dread building in me with each step. This door was mostly closed, and when I pushed it open I was greeted with what was probably my worst nightmare. Close to me and a little apart lay my sisters with pools of fresh blood about their heads. Their backs were to me, but I assumed their throats had been cut. My mother was also on the floor in front of her bed, a dagger protruding from her chest a little below her heart. Her blood also stained the floor, but there was less of it.

I stood frozen, unable to take in the scene before me. My mind was telling me that this couldn't be real, that this was them trying to scare me and make me feel bad for leaving the Citadel. In a moment, they would all jump up and _Naneth_ would scold me for being so unthoughtful and then hug me and tell me how worried she had been. But there was a part of me that wanted to break down and cry, to just fall to the floor and grieve the loss of my family. I could feel my stomach twisting in knots and a thought came that I was thankful that I hadn't eaten much or I would have simply thrown it back up again.

Slight movement from my mother broke whatever spell I had been under and I rushed to her side, kneeling in her blood. She was breathing, but only just, and the wound was still bleeding. One of her hands was feebly around the dagger, and I took hold of her other one. Her eyes instantly snapped open and although they appeared confused to begin with I saw relief cross her face. She gripped my hand tightly, almost as if to keep herself from falling back into unconsciousness.

"I'm here, _Nana._ " I said softly, nearly choking on the words as tears began building in my eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"Go into the draw... and bring me... the wooden box." She said, pointing towards the ornate oak desk tucked into a corner of the room.

Nodding, I reluctantly stood and went to it. The top was littered with official papers, all of which needed my mother's attention even though she was not crowned. I opened the draw carefully, noting that it stuck slightly as the box was a little too tall. The box was unremarkable, but I guessed that it must be important if my mother wanted it now. Without closing it, I walked back and gave it to my mother, kneeling beside her again. She rummaged through it and retrieved a beautiful eagle-shaped brooch set with a leaf green gem.

"This is... the Elessar, made... by the elves... in the first... age, and given to... our ancestor who... bore the same... name by the... Lady Galadriel... of Loth... lórien." she said, placing it in my hand and closing it tightly. "I place it... in your keeping. _Le melin, iellig_ [CD1] "

" _Naneth..."_ I began, before crying out as someone pulled me up by my hair.

"I'll take that." said a male voice behind me as I was pulled into someone. With one arm he held me tightly against his body, but with the other tried to prize my hand open to take the brooch. I struggled to get free of his grip before I remembered the Eket Radhriel had given me. Reaching for it with my left hand, I clumsily drew it and managed to stab whoever was behind me in the leg.

He cried out in pain and released me. I turned, still holding the sword, to see who my assailant was. He was dressed in black from head to foot, and carried both a dagger and sword at his side. His hair and short beard were chestnut brown, his eyes almost yellow, and he appeared familiar to me. Then it came to me; this was one of the Guards of the Citadel that I had inspected only that morning as a part of my new duties.

"If you won't give it to me, I'll just have to kill you first. Either way, you end up dead and I have the Elfstone." he sneered, drawing his sword.

"As Captain-general, I order you to drop your sword!" I commanded, trying desperately to keep both my voice and sword from shaking.

"I don't take orders from a girl." he replied, slowly stepping towards me.

Suddenly, he swung his sword for my head. Unsure of what to do as I had never before held a sword, let alone been in a fight, I simply jumped backwards to what I hoped was out of reach. He kept swinging, changing between aiming at my side, body or head. All I could do was duck and dodge, hoping that I could find an opportunity to run past him for the door. It seemed however that after all that had happened in the past year I was still unlucky as I was so busy trying to avoid the man's sword that I forgot the blood on the floor and managed to slip and fall. The man instantly placed his foot on my right wrist, pressing down until I cried out and was forced to release my grip on the Eket.

The man grinned menacingly down at me as he prepared his sword for what would be a killing blow. But then his face contorted in surprise and he went completely still, before slumping without another sound to the ground before me. Standing just behind where he had been was a man with shoulder length black hair and steel grey eyes. In his hand was a bloodied Eket, but what really caught my attention was his grey cloak and star shaped brooch.

* * *

[CD1]Gondorian Sindarin "I love you, my daughter."


End file.
